


The Power of Love

by picturesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lydia's the new girl, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturesque/pseuds/picturesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski's life is turned upside down when Lydia Martin emerges from his dad's past and is all of a sudden residing in his household. On top of all that, he has to deal with the difficulties of being a brand new werewolf and he's not taking it quite well.</p><p>"Am I freaking out? Yes! Yes I freaking am 'cause I have to deal with my lanky little ass turning into a furball every full freaking moon as well as the whirlwind of a girl Lydia Martin that is - oh right, living in my house! And sleeping in my freaking room might I add! I'm going to die and I'm taking you down with me Scotty boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Love

Stiles Stilinski had a relatively normal life - aside from the fact that he had been recently bitten by his werewolf best friend and was now embarking on a magical journey towards his full werewolf-ness.

It had been his choice of course. It'd been a good year since Stiles had found out that his best friend Scott was a werewolf; don't get him wrong, he thought it was freaking awesome, but he did feel out of the loop at times. Scott was constantly running out on little duties sent out by his alpha Derek, and quite frankly, Stiles was sick and tired of sitting at home and playing COD in his tighty whities. So after a few good months of constant begging and persistence, Scott finally gave in, giving Stiles the one thing he wanted so desperately.

And that's what brings us to Stiles today. "Alright Scott, listen up 'cause I'm 'bout to drop some premium knowledge here," Stiles heard his friend sigh on the other side of the phone line but decided to ignore it for the sake of continuing.

"Since I'm a werewolf now, and you're a werewolf as well, I've decided that we're no longer best friends. We're going to now be were-buddies! How sick does that sound?" but before Stiles could continue on about how totally rad his new idea was, Scott hung up the phone leaving Stiles to furrow his eyebrows and shrug.

"He'll come around to the idea of were-buddies eventually," Stiles bitterly muttered to himself, shoving his phone into his pocket before plopping himself down onto his bed and yanking his laptop onto his lap. After a few minutes of meaningless scrolling through a random Wikipedia page he had clicked on, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. His head snapped up towards it, before shrugging it off.

"Not hungry dad!" Stiles called out before focusing his eyes back to the page filled to the brim with information he'd probably never use - but hey, that never stopped him from reading anyways. Stiles heard another knock on his door but before he could open his mouth once more, his dad rushed in, face flushed, eyes wide and a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"Dad.. Y'alright?" the boy murmured, slowly placing his laptop to the side of him as he stood up from his bed. His father simply nodded his head, pursing his lips for a moment before finally looking Stiles in the eye.

"Er, there's someone in the living room that I'd like for you to meet," his father finished off in a hurry, rushing out of his room and down the stairs, leaving Stiles no choice but to trail behind him with confusion filling his hyperactive mind. Stiles slowed his pace as he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, peeking his head into the living room to see a figure - a girl - with her back towards him and quietly chatting to his father. His father's eyes landed on him, causing the unknown girl to spin around.

Stiles could've sworn that his heart skipped a beat at the sight of this girl in his living room. Strawberry blonde curls of hair swept over her bare shoulders, her bright green eyes staring into his, with one hand on her delicately curved hip and the other hand gripping one of her suitcases.

"Stiles, this is Lydia. Lydia Martin. She'll be staying with us for, er, for a while."

_Fuck yes._


End file.
